Tudo vai bem com calda de abóbora
by Dreamer Dak
Summary: Calda de abóbora resolve tudo. Shortfic H/Hr Segunda fic que ja escrevi.


**Tudo Vai Bem Com Calda De Abóbora**

Hoje é um dia escaldante em Hogwarts, sim eu sei que quando eles começam o ano letivo o verão já acabou, mas com o efeito estufa, nem em Hogwarts ninguém está mais a salvo, pra mim não faz diferença, eu só sou mesmo a narradora né? sim, momento desolação, mas enfim, vocês não estão aqui para lamentar junto comigo, estão aqui para que eu lhes conte o que aconteceu, o que fez mudar _drasticamente_, mas _adoravelmente_, a relação entre Harry e Hermione... pobre Ron, quase se engasga com a própria língua quando encontra os amigos no maior amasso no salão comunal assim que voltou de Hogsmeade. Para ele não faz muita diferença se Harry e Hermione estão juntos ou se estão flertando com Aragogue. Não, não importa, para lhes ser franca, pra ele não importa mais nada depois que começou a namorar Luna, ele está, literalmente, babando por ela, o garoto vive no mundo dos pôneis cor-de-rosa quando esta com a loira, o mundo pode ser colonizado por alienígenas com bocas na testa, vestidos de cueca de bolinhas que ele simplesmente irá pegar sua cueca estilo Chuddley Cannons e vai aderir à moda. Ainda mais depois do choque de ser noticiado do namoro super apaixonado de Gina e Draco, é, pra ele foi mais fácil me culpar (¬¬), ou culpar o efeito estufa -aponta pro efeito estufa "foi ele, não eu"-.

Maaas, vocês não estão aqui pra saber de naaada disso, vieram só saber do que aconteceu com Harry e Hermione e eu aqui enchendo lingüiça na história, mas enfim, eu não sou perfeita, por mais que vocês insistam que sou cof cof, mas voltemos à historia...

Hoje é mais um dia escaldante em Hogwarts, do estilo, "PQP, tamo torrando", Harry estava cansado de ficar no dormitório sem nada para fazer, estavam perto do fim do sétimo ano e só o pensamento que nunca mais voltaria a Hogwarts, o deixava cansado e suspirante.

Aparentemente todos foram no passeio para Hogsmeade, menos ele, já estava enjoado do vilarejo, hoje além de ser um dia quente fervente, também era um dia absurdamente entediante, e o que os alunos de Hogwarts fazem num dia quente e entediante? Um milhão de reais para a mocinha que gritou "vão para a beira do lago!", isso mesmo, Harry decidiu por se dirigir a beira do lago, lá é mais fresco e se ele tivesse sorte talvez conseguisse tirar um bom cochilo a sombra de alguma árvore.

É, o efeito estufa não respeita nem um lugar tão mágico como o lago, palco de grandes amores. Estava tão quente quanto o dormitório, e Harry, num ímpeto muito do feliz, tirou de um saque a sua camisa -"isso garoto, faça do nosso dia mais interessante!!"- , mostrando os tentadores músculos bem feitos e a barriga 'tanquinho'. -"abençoado seja o quadribol, meu Deus..."-

Ele só não imaginou que mais alguém estaria no castelo, e que também resolvesse ir à beira do lago...

- Harry? – chamou Hermione, ela estava com um short curto e uma blusa de alças, e seu ondulado cabelo estava preso, em função do calor.

-Ah, oi Mione – disse ele feliz por ter uma companhia para passar a tarde – você não foi para Hogsmeade?

(Ai que vontade de botar a Mione respondendo "Fui, fui sim, isso aqui é mera ilusão do seu coração", shsuashash, mas Mione não é irônica assim, infelizmente -ou não-)

- Não, não, eu já estou cansada de ir lá, sem falar que ficar de castiçal para Rony e Luna é um tanto quanto, er, constrangedor – disse a grifinória num sorriso.

- Ah é, é mesmo – riu ele, então viu que a amiga trazia algo nas mãos. - Mi, o que é isso que você tá carregando?

- Nossa, por um momento eu tinha me esquecido do porque eu vim aqui... eu vi você vindo para o lago e trouxe um sorvete de flocos, pode deixar que eu botei um feitiço para isolar a temperatura do pote, e uma calda de abóbora pra gente botar por cima.

- Sorvete de flocos com calda de abóbora? Vai bem essa combinação? – perguntou o 'escolhido' surpreso.

- Tudo vai bem com calda de abóbora – respondeu ela convicta – e alem do mais, hoje é dia de se aventurar com coisas novas – rebateu risonha.

- Ah é, é? A certinha Hermione Granger está querendo emoções fortes? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso – Taí algo que não se vê todo dia.

- Ah.. bom.. todo mundo tem que experimentar coisas novas, por que senão, como vai descobrir se gosta ou não? – respondeu nervosa, estremecendo levemente ao receber aquele sorriso.

- Ok... – Harry percebeu o estremecimento de Hermione, mas achou melhor esquecer... foi quando percebeu o modo que a morena estava vestida, com uma roupa tão curta, se arrepiou todo – aonde é que a senhorita ia vestida desse jeito depois de passar aqui?

- Desse jeito? – foi quando ela olha pra baixo e cora – Ah Harry, o que tem? Só tem você aqui... mas você tá certo, pode aparecer alguém, então eu vou lá em cima e...- disse já se levantando.

- NÃO!! – disse Harry apressado, segurando seu braço, a impedindo de ir – An, não precisa não, tá calor e alem disso, não tem mesmo ninguém, além de mim... - respondeu tentando consertar o erro do seu impulso e tentando também, inutilmente, desviar os olhos dela.

- Ahh, então tudo bem – olhou para Harry e reparou que ele estava sem camisa, agora sim ela corou muito, se ela não tivesse olhos, boca e nariz, poderiam confundi-la com um tomate.

Harry percebeu o olhar dela em si e o tom (bastante) enrubescido de seu rosto.

- Tem problema? – ele indagou, rindo e apontando para o próprio tórax

-Ahh não, tem problema não – disse ainda corada, mas não conseguindo desgrudar os olhos do tórax dele – mas e então...er, vamos comer o sorvete?

- Humm, claro – disse já tirando o sorvete da mão dela

- Hei, o senhor não vai comer tudo sozinho não – disse tentando inutilmente tirar o sorvete das mãos dele.

- Ahh não, eu acreditando que você era mais uma dessas garotas que fazem regime, e que eu ia ficar com o sorvete todo... – falou, esquivando o sorvete das mãos dela.

- Por..Por quê? vo..você acha que e..eu preciso? – gaguejou Hermione, olhando pra própria cintura – você a..acha que estou go..gorda?

- Não, claro que não, você está... está... ótima – disse envergonhado, também olhando pra cintura fina dela – é que eu pensei que todas as garotas tinham disso, essas historias de querer emagrecer sabe, mesmo sem precisar...

- Ahh, ok então e... obrigada pelo elogio – corou (corou de novo?? Oo tem que corar nada, aproveita, boba ;D) e, sem que Harry percebesse, tomou o sorvete da mão dele – Há, consegui!

- Nem vem, isso não valeu, você me pegou desprevenido – disse rindo – pode tratar de devolver! aí eu seguro o sorvete e você põe a calda de abóbora, ok?

- Tá, tá bom, você venceu – respondeu resignada entregando o sorvete a ele e pegando a calda.

Hermione pegou o pote de calda (sabe? Aqueles tipo de ketchup de pizzaria, hsuahas), ia colocar no sorvete e... espera aí, não tá querendo sair...

- Harry... – disse a garota sacudindo o pote, mas a calda teimando em não sair – não ta querendo sair...

- Aperta então, deve ta no fundo e... AHHHHHHH! – Harry ia falando quando de repente Hermione aperta o pote com toda sua força e uma longa rajada de calda de abóbora cai em cima deles.

- AHHHHHHHH... ain, Harry, desculpa ta? – diz ela, só que do nada começa a rir

- Qual a graça? – perguntou o grifinório, irritado, tentando limpar o doce.

- É que acabei de lembrar algo que eu falei... – disse ainda rindo – de que tudo vai bem com calda de abóbora!

- Ahh, é, acho que você tinha razão, mas pelo visto a calda se acabou toda nessa brincadeira – falou, a acompanhando na risada e olhando para dentro do pote.

- Quê? Acabou? Mas... mas... – começou Hermione, decepcionada, amava tudo relacionado a abóbora

- É – comentou Harry com um sorriso, enquanto tentava se limpar da calda

Hermione, desolada, olhou para Harry, lambuzado de calda de abóbora, tentando desajeitadamente se limpar e... _'nhaam, tem um pouco no pescoço dele... aii, que vontade de abóbora... eu deveria ter trazido outro pote...'_

Foi nesse pensamento que, num ímpeto, sem nem parar pra pensar no que estava fazendo, Hermione se inclina e passa a língua lentamente no pescoço de Harry.

Seria impraticável relatar o tamanho da surpresa, do susto e do êxtase de Harry, que num sobressalto se afastou, espantado com a ousadia da amiga.

- Hermione!

Hermione fingiu que não ouviu, o gosto de abóbora era viciante, e puxando e segurando Harry pelos largos ombros, deu outro chupão no doce que estava em seu pescoço.

- Mi..Mione, o que vo..você está fazendo? – sussurrou numa voz rouca, Harry, sentindo o coração disparar

- Estou provando você... seria um desperdício deixar esse doce todo aqui – disse enquanto o empurrava e sentava em seu colo, uma perna em cada lado do corpo dele para segura-lo no lugar.

Hermione não sabia direito o que estava fazendo, aquela garota impetuosa não parecia ser ela! Mas não conseguia parar, estar ali com ele, fazendo algo tão incomum, tão intenso e diferente, tirava seu juízo normal.

Descia os lábios agora, do pescoço para os ombros, e então para o peitoral sem deixar de lamber, subiu a língua de novo e lambeu o queixo de Harry

- Her..Hermione... – o coração de Harry pulsava muito forte, ele arfava, e um desejo quase incontrolável o invadiu ao senti-la tão colada a ele, fazendo coisas que não fazia antes, sentindo coisas que não sentia antes – é melhor você pa..parar...

Ela parou, e se ajeitou no colo do garoto.

- Por quê? – perguntou, inocente

- Bem, é por que... eu acho que não vou conseguir me controlar... com você assim... em mim... comigo... – disse atordoado, olhando desejoso para os lábios dela.

- Ah... acho que te entendo... me sinto igual... – disse ela, colando-se completamente a ele num abraço e passando os braços em torno de seu tronco, pouco se importando pelo fato de estarem cobertos de calda de abóbora.

Harry a abraçou forte e fechou os olhos, querendo sentir a proximidade dela tanto de seu corpo como de seu coração.

Quando abriu os olhos e conduziu sua vista para a boca dela e viu lá... algo tão simples... tão simples, mas que inspirava uma esperança no futuro... uma esperança neles... juntos.

- Acho... que agora é minha vez... de prová-la – murmurou Har o moreno, decidindo com um gesto o que realmente queria em seu destino.

Abaixou a cabeça, e suavemente lambeu a calda que havia nos lábios dela, beijando-a logo em seguida, aproveitando o momento, querendo sentir o beijo por completo, colocando e abrindo seu coração nesse beijo, para que ela sentisse que um beijo doce como esse, banhado a calda de abóbora, prometia muito mais, e que ele estava pronto para ela, para desistir dos planos, renegar os desígnios que certas pessoas tinham para eles separadamente... se deixar levar pelo amor, que não conseguiam mais reprimir... era fato, se amavam.

- Eu... precisava disso... assim como preciso de você... – ele falou, com os lábios colados aos dela, respirando pesadamente.

Hermione não conseguia crer, será que Rony e Luna haviam passado por ali e os tinham levado também para o mundo dos pôneis cor-de-rosa? parecia que tudo girava ao seu redor, e ele era o único que conseguia mante-la firme, seu coração palpitava no ritmo do dele, e sentia um turbilhão de emoções que não conseguia definir, mas tinha certeza de uma coisa: queria ficar com ele, tanto tempo que der, no momento que vier, do jeito que for!

E sem saber bem o que falar, disse num suspiro, quase rindo:

- Tudo vai bem com calda de abóbora...

Harry riu

- Tem razão... combinam com tudo... talvez seja a melhor coisa para se comer... só sei que eu não quero tirar esse sabor da minha boca nunca! – ponderou alegre, traduzindo em palavras os pensamentos da garota em seus braços.

Rindo radiante, Hermione deitou em seu colo

- É... mas combinam principalmente com a gente.

Harry olhou o céu sem nuvens, até o dia parecia conspirar a favor deles. Suspirou, se sentindo mais feliz e leve como nunca se sentiu antes, se sentiu realizado, completo, como se tivesse concretizado tudo que pediu para sua vida. Com Hermione consigo, Harry se sentia em paz. Com um sorriso sereno, rolou para cima de Hermione, acariciando sua cintura e lhe dando mais um profundo beijo, um beijo com amor, com sonhos, com desejo, com esperanças, com entrega, com harmonia... e com muita, mas muita calda de abóbora.


End file.
